Bookmark
by Ayumi Yoshida
Summary: This fiction is the story about Kyle Hyde, when he got request from Martin Summer to search for a bookmark in his package. One-shot story.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hotel Dusk: Room 215, it was owned by CING®.**

**Warning: This story is about Hotel Dusk: Room 215 around Chapter 3. If you haven't done with the chapter below 3, don't read this, it might spoil something you don't want to know.**

**Title: Bookmark**

**Language: English**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Notes: Please review if you think this story makes you laughs.**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOKMARK<strong>

**Kyle Hyde POV**

After eating some delicious foods that is made by Rosa, Martin Summer approached me and asked me to look for a bookmark in his package. He said it was a blue bookmark with a ribbon. So, after eat at the restaurant, I walked back to my room and strode near the packages. The left package is mine, so Martin Summer's package supposed to be on the right. I opened Martin Summer's package and see nothing. It was an empty cardboard. I tried to search for the bookmark from each sides, but I found nothing. I tried to tap the bottom part of the box, thinking that something small might gall down from the cardboard if there is really a bookmark inside. But no dice, there wasn't anything inside. It was an empty cardboard after all, what did Martin Summer expect his package to be? I tried everything to search for the stupid bookmark in the stupid cardboard. Still… I can't find any bookmark in the cardboard.

I'm getting impatient until I threw the cardboard onto the wall. It was frustrating and stressing to search only for a bookmark in a cardboard. I can't step forward if this goes on like this. This will take forever. When I was about to give up, I thought of an idea. Maybe Rachel could help me to give me advice to search for the bookmark in the cardboard. Then I reached the phone and called Rachel. After 2 rings, she picked it up the receiver and let out her beautiful voice again for me.

"Hello, this is Red Crown, can I help you?" Rachel said on the phone politely. Sometimes I'm amazed about Rachel speaking so politely, which makes most of the clients grateful of meeting her.

"It's me, Kyle." I replied.

"Hi, sweetie. What's the matter? Can I help you with something? Is something wrong with your investigations? I will help you, if you're stuck." Rachel offered her help.

"Stuck? What do you mean by stuck?" I asked.

"Well, you usually get stuck with something and called me. What now? You're not stuck?" Rachel asked with full of curiosity.

"Actually, I am stuck. I don't know if you think this is easy for you or not, but it's hard to me." I said.

"Oh, what is it?" Rachel said. She is getting impatient.

"I was searching for a bookmark in a cardboard but couldn't find anything inside the cardboard, it was empty. But the one who requested me to search for the bookmark was sure that the bookmark is inside the cardboard. I tried everything and I got impatient. No clue around the package either. What do you think I should do?" I explained and asked about her opinion. When Rachel heard what I was doing, I can hear that she is giggling.

"Well, isn't that funny? I can't even find a bookmark in the cardboard, knowing that I'm used to be a cop and detective which always inspect everything in detail. What a shame." I sighed.

"Why don't you try to torn the cardboard so you can spot the bookmark?" Rachel asked, and I thought it was a good idea to find the bookmark and release my anger of that stupid cardboard but… "Can't do it Rachel, that kind of act wasn't programmed in this game." I replied.

"Then, what do you want me to do?" Rachel continued asking.

"Search for the walkthrough of this in the net, will you? Search at chapter 3 6:40 p.m Searching for the Bookmark, see if you can dig something for me." I said while looking at my notes.

Few minutes later…

"Alright I've found it." Rachel said happily. "It says to tap the box couple of times and when you check it the bookmark will appear." Rachel explained. "Bye, Kyle. A client just arrived. See you later." She hung up.

Back to the box, I tried to do what Rachel informed me but still the stupid bookmark isn't going to get out from the stupid cardboard. Maybe it didn't allow me to step forward and finish this. Getting more impatient that covered with anger, and wrapped by despair, I torn the cardboard and found the bookmark. The bookmark fell on the floor. When I was about to reach it, my sights are getting blur. I just thought that maybe it happen because I didn't obey the game and did what's not programmed. I quickly opened my notes and tap the load game and I was back still searching for the bookmark. I was saved I thought. I just thought about game over or something before.

After getting calm, I brought the cardboard and out from my room. I knocked at room 211 which is where Martin Summer stayed. He didn't open the door. Martin Summer shouted, "Wait for a minute, Mr. Hyde, I was in the bathroom."

Oh, no. Not again, not another wait, I thought. If I keep waiting I won't find anything about Bradley until tomorrow and I have to use load again. Just because the time that given to solve all of this just one night, I should hurry. 3 minutes have gone, and Martin Summer still inside the bathroom. I used my bare hand to destroy the door, and there I have it. Martin Summer rushed out from bathroom and lectured at me. I threw his package onto his hands and shout, "Search that stupid bookmark in that stupid cardboard, yourself! I have gone crazy!" I said and stormed out from his room and met Dunning.

"So, yer is the crook in my Hotel?" Dunning said.

Before Dunning jumping into his conclusions, I tried to explain, but he won't listen. I know this pattern. It was the pattern when I was about to game over. I opened my note book again about to load, but too late. Why too late? That's because Dunning grabbed my notebook and ripped it into pieces. Now I CANNOT load. Great. I did a nice thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you think this one-shot story is funny? Review please.**


End file.
